Just a Kid
by I'm no Superman 001
Summary: Robins brother is Danny and he is coming to meet him after thirteen years.On hiatus until further notice. SORRY
1. Chapter 1

Just A Kid

What if there was another Grayson that survived when Robin's family died? What if Robins little brother Daniel Grayson was adopted by the Fentons as a baby and Robin went to live with Batman? What if Danny found out that he was adopted and had a brother out there somewhere? What if Robin stopped at nothing to find him and went to see him? Well this is what.

I don't own anything.

Chapter One

'This can't be right.' That was all I could think as I stared up at the monumental T in the middle of the bay. This can't be where my brother lives.

"Well are you coming or not?" the older raven headed boy asked.

Flashback

I just got back from school as I walked through the front door. I heard talking coming from the kitchen. "I'm home!" I said loudly.

"In the kitchen Danny" I heard my mother's voice say.

I walked into the kitchen to find both my parents, Jazz and a boy I had never seen before. He looked about two years older than me. He had the same shade of raven black hair as me styled similar to mine only shorter. He also had a similar build to me and he was scrawny. Only about an inch or two taller than me. He was wearing the strangest clothes in the world.

A mask that only covered his eyes was the most normal thing on the guy. He had a red shirt with an R on the right side of his chest and a black cape that was yellow inside. He also wore a belt that looked like it was straight out of a comic book, along with green tights that were tucked into black steel toed combat boots.

The expression on his face was halfway between overjoyed and terrified.

I for one was very curious to know what the walking traffic light was doing in my kitchen. And why was he looking at me like that.

"Danny, come and sit down. We need to talk."

This can't be good. Dad only gets serious if something really big happened.

"What's going on?"

"Danny" my mother began "There is no easy way to tell you this but…" I waited patiently. "You're adopted."

My eyes were the size of dinner platters. 'How could I be adopted?' I thought.

"That's not all" dad said.

'What more could there possibly be.' Then I looked at the boy and it all clicked. He looked so much like me that we could have been brothers.

"This is Dick Grayson. Danny this is your older brother."

Actually hearing the words were what sent me into shock because the next thing I know is that my brother is waving a hand in my face and staring at me worriedly.

I screamed and jerked back in surprise. The worried stare did not drop and for the first time he spoke to me. "I understand that this is a bit of a shock, but I need to ask you." I recovered from my stupor just enough for me to understand what he was saying to me. "Danny I haven't seen you in almost thirteen years and I want to get to know you. Your parents and I have talked it over and they agree that I should be allowed to know you. Will you come live with me for a little while?"

I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything. I wouldn't know what to say even if I could. Luckily though Jazz noticed this and answered for me. "Yes he will come. I think this is what's best to Danny. He is the only blood relative you have and I want you to do this as well."

I nodded dumbly. But apparently this was good enough for Dick because he broke into a 100watt smile. For some reason this looked strange on him. Like he didn't smile all that much.

"Great. You have today to pack and we can leave tomorrow. You can say goodbye to your friends and family and then it's off to Titans Tower."

After he left I went up to my room and called Sam and Tucker for two reasons. One was to tell them what happened. The second reason was to warn them that I won't be able to protect the town while I was gone. I did this as I was packing.

I used my newest ability to pack quickly. Telekinesis was a very powerful power of mine. I could already lift the Fenton family assault vehicle.

Lately my human half was just as powerful as my ghost form and I now only used the transformation for disguise. This was another power of mine. I found that if I focused I could shape shift just as well as Amorpho. It's saved my life more than once.

My ghost form has changed as well. I ditched the jumpsuit and instead had black jeans and a black hoody with white lightning streaking down from the arms. I had a bone white skull mask and a bat shaped pendant Sam gave me. If I focused ectoplasm into it then I could turn it into any form of weapon I wanted. I could also materialize the pendant at will no matter what form I was in.

I just finished my call as I watched all of my things, glowing a faint green, pack themselves. It seemed peaceful at that moment. But that was just the calm before the storm.

I was putting the last of my stuff in the case when my ghost sense went off. But before I could do anything the entire house exploded. The shockwave sent me through the window. It shattered upon contact. I could feel the green fires licking at my skin.

I landed hard on the car parked just outside. The impact shattered the windows and caved the roof in. The last thing I saw was the outline of Vlad Plasmius as he flew off. Laughing maniacally as he disappeared into the moon light. And the last thought that ran through my mind before I blacked out was of my family. 'I can't let this happen. Please let them be okay.' And then I was overcome by darkness.

I woke up three days later in a hospital bed with three broken ribs, almost sixty stiches and a sleeping boy in the chair at my side.

Slowly I opened my eyes. I was greeted with a bright white light and a lot of pain. I heard beeping and wondered what it was. I was weak. I was so weak that it was hard for me to move my head.

I noticed an I.V in my arm and realized that I was in the hospital. Then it all came rushing back to me.

Dick woke up and noticed I was awake as well. "Danny!" he screamed in happiness and relief.

LINEBREAK

I was shocked when I heard that the Fenton house was destroyed. It was even worse when I heard that my little brother was in the hospital.

I was riding the R-cycle over to the Fentons to pick up Danny when I heard sirens in the direction that I was going.

When I got there instead of the strange home that I visited just yesterday, I saw the remains of what seemed to be an explosion. The building was completely leveled. Only ruble remained.

I noticed police cars and an ambulance had arrived as well. Then I saw something that would haunt me forever. They were slowly lifting Danny, my little brother off the roof of a ruined car.

He was so cut up and bloody that I thought he was dead. I could see other paramedics carrying off body bags. Three full body bags.

I realized he was alive when Danny was put on a stretcher and into the ambulance. I ran towards them and before they could close the door "WAIT! Please let me ride with you he's my brother."

The two paramedics looked at each other before nodding and letting me in. I jumped in and took a seat next to Danny.

Danny just lost his family for the second time and I swore to whatever god was listening that I would make up for it. I would take care of him and help him through this. I was all he had left.

We arrived at the hospital and Danny was admitted. I wanted to stay with him but they made me stay in the waiting room. I was worried sick when they told me that they had to operate.

I waited for what felt what like days in that room. In reality it took about four hours to operate, stich and bandage my brother. Then he was put in recovery and I was allowed to visit. I stayed in that chair next to his bed for three days.

I didn't eat or drink, and I barely slept. I didn't leave for one second. I watched over him and patiently waited for my brother to wake up.

On the third day he did. I had finally gone to sleep when I felt something rustling in the bed. I looked up and saw that Danny's eyes were open.

I was so happy that it was all I could do not to tackle the kid with a bear hug. "Danny"

He looked up at me with a puzzled expression. "Dick?" He croaked out. "What happened?"

I winced at the sound of his voice. "There was an explosion. Your house blew up. Danny I'm sorry."

"My family" He didn't need to finish the sentence because I already knew he would want to know that. Who wouldn't?

"Danny I'm sorry but… they were downstairs when it happened and the police say it came from the basement. They died instantly." I looked up to see that he had begun to cry while I was talking and tears were now running freely down his face.

Hesitantly I put my arms around my brother's now sobbing form, I did not notice that his eyes were glowing green with fury, sadness, and most of all power.

When he registered that I was hugging him he hugged me back fiercely. Like I was a lifeline. The sobbing was still racking his body and after who knows how long he quieted down and lay back down.

I called a nurse to tell her that he was awake and she came in with a doctor a few minutes later.

The doctor was a tall man with wild dark brown hair with red brown eyes and a large build. He wore glasses and a white lab coat.

The nurse was petite. She had slightly lighter brown hair and green brown eyes that went down to just below her shoulders. She wore a nurse uniform.

"Hello Danny. It's good to see you awake. My name is doctor George Gillespie and I am your doctor. This is Martha." He said, his eyes never leaving us.

"When can we leave?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Danny can be released in about two days."

I nodded. I would have to remember to tell my team that I would be gone for a while longer. "In the meantime I recommend that you get some rest. I realize that you must want to get out of here as soon as possible but you are still recovering Danny and if you over exert yourself you will spend even more time here."

I nodded but Danny just stared at him before looking back up at the ceiling and closing his eyes. I looked down at him as he went to sleep.

It went on like that for the next two days. When he was awake we talked. He learned that I was the superhero Robin. "That explains the clothes." I chuckled at that. And I learned that he played Guitar and he was really good at it.

When the day finally came around that he was released we were both itching to get out of there. The rest of the Titans had no idea why I left. All they knew was that I had a big surprise for them when I got back. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

I had the R-cycle taken back to the tower and asked Bruce for something that would be more accommodating for a kid who was still recovering from an explosion. He sent us a car with a driver.

We drove to the airport and got on a private jet. I thanked him for this because even though our relationship is strained he was doing this for my brother which I appreciated greatly. He even sent over a new guitar and gear for Danny.

When we finally got to the Tower Danny was gaping at it. I chuckled and asked in a mischievous tone "Are you coming or not?"

He nodded and followed me in. "Time to meet the others." I said. We walked in and shut the door behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Kid

(AN) I thought of this because Robin and Danny are a lot alike. They both have a hero complex and they look a lot alike. Vlad killed them all because he thought that if he did that then Danny would have to live with him. But since Robin is Danny's brother he is the closest relative and he goes to live with him instead. Yes Robin is 16 but he is also a teen titan and he and his team live without adults so Danny will live with them until he is an adult. Robin is now his legal guardian. Danny has no advanced healing in this story but he has a high tolerance for pain. (He will REALLY need this in the latter chapters.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom or teen titans or any of the songs used in the story. Or anything else for that matter.

Chapter 2

Danny POV

We made our way up the tower and when we reached a door. "Danny" I gave my brother my full attention. "Could you wait here for a moment?"

I was confused but I did as he asked and waited next to the door. He went in and shut the door. I put up mental shields as soon as we got to the tower because I heard from robin that one of his friends was a telepath.

I considered using my enhanced senses to listen in but when I finally decided that he would the door opened and Dick called him. "Danny? You can come in now."

I entered and was greeted by the rest of the Teen Titans. "Titans, this is Danny, my little brother."

Robin POV

I entered the living room as Danny waited by the door. Everyone noticed as soon as I entered. "Robin" Starfire was ecstatic.

"Dude!" Beast boy greeted.

"Nice to see your back" Cyborg said.

"Mind telling us why you left?" Bluntly asked Raven. But you could tell that she was happy he was back.

"Hey guys. I have a big surprise for you all. But I have to ask you not to touch him. I've been searching for him for almost six years."

"Him?" Asked Starfire.

"He'll also be living with us seeing as I'm his legal guardian." That surprised everyone. I opened the door "Danny? You can come in now."

Everyone watched as my brother walked in. He was wearing black plaid pants with a black shirt under a black jacket. He was carrying his guitar in a case that was strapped over his shoulder. As of right now that was all he owned. I would have to remember to ask the others to help me take him shopping.

"Guys, this is Danny, my little brother."

They were all staring open mouthed at him. "Danny these are my friends."

After a long and awkward silence Cyborg came forward extending a hand. "I'm Cyborg. Nice to meet you Danny" Danny was a bit hesitant at taking his hand but soon enough Danny placed a bandaged hand in Cyborgs. Cy's eyes widened at the site of the bandages, as did the others. He shook Cy's and said "Danny"

When they all recovered Beastboy came up and introduced himself and Raven who just nodded.

Starfire came flying at him and asked "I am Starfire. Please curiosity avails, where are you from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?" She had been growing closer to Danny with every question and she was now right at his face.

Danny blushed, backed up a bit and answered "Amity Park, I took a plane, blue, and sure."

"Glorious!" She was about to hug him but then she remembered what Robin said. "Friend Danny, why may we not touch you?"

"Um, well. You see. Um…" he trailed off.

"He has three broken ribs and if you jostle him to much his wounds might open back up." I jumped in. "And if that happens then he will have to go back to the hospital. So please be careful. I'm talking to you to Danny." He stuck his tongue out at me childishly but you could see the smile in his eyes.

The next few days were peaceful. Which considering our job is pretty surprising. Danny recovered with the help of Raven's magic and before long he was good as new.

The first time we saw Danny perform was at a carnival. Danny wanted to go because they had an opening in the music performances and he wanted to try out. Needless to say he got in and he was the closing act of the concert. He asked the other people in the event to be his band and they were happy to. He played lead guitar and vocal. He played Shake Me by Taddy Porter.

Alright

Now you say that you've met my kind before

Uh-huh uh- huh

Now excuse me if I'm dying for a little more

Uh-huh uh-huh

Now baby, what you do, what you do to me

I know, that you will, and girl

(Chorus)

Sh sh shake me, you know she can shake it

b b brake me, you know she can take it.

I know, yeah, I like the way she moves

When she shakes me, when she shakes me

Slow slow down... slow, slow down

Now who do you think you're talkin too?

Uh- huh uh-huh

Baby now you're saying you want me too

Uh-huh uh-huh

First you gotta show me what you can do

And I know, that you will

(Chorus)

I know it's alright, it's all alright

You can say that it's alright

I know it's alright; it's all alright...yeah

(Guitar)

I need to see her move again

So tell me what to do.

Yeah...yeah...yeah

It's all alright

Yeah...yeah...yeah

She all right, shes all alright

(Chorus)X2

Slow, slow down slow slow down

The crowd went wild and even I was surprised at what a good musician Danny was. Both the carnival and the concert were fun. But when I was looking around for Danny after we were separated and Danny was off on his own. I was worried about him because he only just recovered from his injuries. I called the others and found out that Danny was with Cyborg and they were just hanging out.

I was heading that way when I heard a deafening BOOM and saw Cy's communicator turn to static. I called the other Titans and we all began heading towards Danny and Cy. When we got there we saw something that made my blood run cold. Danny was unconscious on the ground surrounded by Sladebots. Cyborg was fighting to get to him. Then something no one expected happened. A girl flew out of the shadow of one of the Sladebots that were about to take my brother and cut off his head with a samurai sword. I heard the girl start to sing.

I'm feeling invincible tonight

I'm alive, take a look into my eyes

This time I'ma take you for a ride

I'm invincible tonight

She cut up another one that was coming at Danny and she kept fighting and fighting like a demon. I saw that she was about to be shot by one and I was about to warn her but before I could she jumped into the shadow of the building next to her and disappeared.

Believe me

You never met a mother like me

Bet you never seen the things that I've seen

Bottled up inside

This time I'm taking back my life

She reappeared behind the Sladebot and cut him in half. She started to destroy every robot besides Cyborg in sight. Finally I snapped out of my shock induced stupor and ordered "Titans Go!"

I'm rising up

I've had enough

We jumped into action and thanks to the girl we made quick work of the Sladebots.

I'm feeling invincible tonight

I'm alive, take a look into my eyes

This time I'ma take you for a ride

I'm invincible tonight

I'm feeling invincible tonight

I'm alive, take a look into my eyes

This time I'ma take you for a ride

I'm invincible tonight

Raven used her magic to lift several of the bots up and crush them together. She used the new wrecking ball and started to crush Sladebots left and right.

I'll break you a hundred different ways

And I'll make you remember my face

Thought that I would let you leave

It's hard to stop what you can't see

I'm rising up

I've had enough

Starfire was enraged that someone would hurt her new friend. She was blasting every robot she could and punching and kicking the ones that were closer to her.

I'm feeling invincible tonight

I'm alive, take a look into my eyes

This time I'ma take you for a ride

I'm invincible tonight

I'm feeling invincible tonight

I'm alive, take a look into my eyes

This time I'ma take you for a ride

I'm invincible tonight

Cyborg was punching and fighting just like back when he was alone and he looked seriously pissed off.

I'm feeling invincible tonight

I'm alive, take a look into my eyes

This time I'ma take you for a ride

I'm invincible

Beastboy turned into a T-rex and started to eat every robot he could get his teeth on. Then he changed into a lion and started to claw everyone close to him.

I will waste you

When you can't escape me

And I will break you down

The one fighting the hardest out of all of them was me. The overprotective older brother. I was tossing exploding disks and ice disks at everything that got in my way, making a straight path to my little brother who was still unconscious on the ground. I ran out of birderang's and disks I took out my bo staff and started to brain every one of the robots close to either me or Danny.

I'm feeling invincible tonight

Take your time, take a look into my eyes

This time I'ma take you for a ride

I'm invincible tonight

I'm feeling invincible tonight

I'm alive, take a look into my eyes

This time I'ma take you for a ride

I'm invincible tonight

She stopped singing and I finally made it to Danny just as the girl sliced the last of the robots. I picked him up and gave him to Cyborg. I turned to the girl and saw her watching us. Really I noticed her for the first time. Her sword was made of black steel. The hilt was beautiful. It was purple with a black dragon wrapping around it. She was wearing a black and purple ninja outfit. (Think the ninja outfit from infinite realms that Danny was wearing only for a girl and with purple trim.) She took off her hat and I recognized the nurse from the hospital where Danny was before he was released. Martha was her name. "Who are you?" I demanded. I was grateful that she helped us but I was still suspicious.

"Well that's just rude." She said "How about thank you for saving my brother or where did you get that totally cool outfit from infinite realms or target? Who are you is just so blunt!" My face did not change from its stoic expression. "Oh fine! If you must know who the totally awesome ninja chick standing infront of you is my name is NightCore. Or if you are my friends you can call me Pablo. Or Pepe. Or Lupe. I live off caffeine. I take it in shots."

"Okaay. Well thank you for helping us NightCore. But why did you help?"

"Ooooh! Here, here! Pick me!" She said, jumping up and down while waving her hand up and down in the air. "I know this one!"

"Um… NightCore?"

"Yes!" she said in triumph. "I think she helped you because she hates bullies." She said in a childish voice. "Now I have a few questions for you." She said seriously.

"Yes?" I was on alert from the seriousness in her tone and face.

Still completely straight faced she asked me as stoically as humanly possible. "Where did you get those tights?"

"What?"

"WRONG! Next question. This one's for a nickel. A shiny nickel. The question is, are you single?" She cried, pointing at Beastboy.

"HUH!"

Then her cellphone wrung. "Oops. Sorry but I have to go. Past curfew you know." She jumped into her own shadow and the last we heard of her for the night was a disembodied voice echo "Later."

We took Danny back to the tower and laid him on his bed and all got some rest. Except for me as I was too busy trying to track down Slade and thinking about what I would do to him for attacking my brother once I found him.


End file.
